


mr ryan teddy bear

by jenomeow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, but he eventually goes back to his confident self, i made hyuck a panicked gay sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow
Summary: and how is he supposed to talk to the Cutest Boy Ever wearing a silly costume that doesn't even show his face?(or, cute boy shops at the store donghyuck works at pretty often. unfortunately donghyuck is too embarrassed to talk to him because he's always dressed up as the store's mascot)





	mr ryan teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/gifts).

> hi luv i hope you like it and i hope you feel i did justice to your amazing prompt, which is, btw, super cute ajshd

Donghyuck loves his job. He only has to go around singing, dancing and having fun with little kids, posing for the pictures that excited parents take. He can do ridiculous things and no one will know it’s him because his job is to dress up like Ryan the Kakao’s character and walk around the store he works at. Said store sells a big variety of things, all with Ryan as the protagonist and face of the brand: plushies are the most selled thing, but there you can also find lip balms, sheets, shirts, headbands, notebooks and pencils, even shoes. All Ryan themed.

Even better, Jeno, Donghyuck’s best friend, also works there. He doesn’t dress up as anything, he’s a cashier, but it’s fun to have him there. When there's no clients or they are too busy to want to talk or play with Ryan, Donghyuck can go to the counter and mess a little with Jeno, who’s pretty much always busy because there’s always someone who wants to pay and continue with their path. It doesn’t stop Hyuck, anyway. It must be really weird to see a boy dressed up as a fictional character hanging around the cash register.

So yeah, Donghyuck likes his job. Except when the Cutie decides to go buy something. Oh, when that happens Donghyuck only wants to run to the back of the store and hide inside the bathroom. He doesn’t know the Cutie’s name, but he is the prettiest boy Donghyuck has ever seen. He has a big smile that shines like the sun and wears sweaters in soft pink. Cutie plays with the kids and talks with moms, greets the dads and smiles at the grandmas (it’s a family friendly store, okay?), laughs at Jeno’s bad jokes and pets the dogs outside the store. Ah, Cutie is Donghyuck’s dream boy. And he can’t gather the courage to talk to him because um, he’s dressed like Ryan the lion from head to toe. What is he supposed to say? “Hey cutie, you’re pretty. Want a date? grr.” 

“Yeah, go with that one, it might work. He seems like the kind of boy that likes to be growled at.” was Jeno’s answer when Donghyuck sarcastically told him he may try that one with cutie the next time he went to the store. 

"Jeno. What the actual fuck."

Jeno shrugged and sighed. His best friend had been talking about Cutie for weeks and yeah, he was happy to see Hyuck all giggly and shit but seriously, his friend had to step up his game or next time Cutie came through the door he would be holding someone else's hand.

"Just talk to him. At this point anything will do the work, even growling or barking."

"How am I supposed to talk to the prettiest human being ever dressed like Ryan from Kakao's? It's embarrassing. I don’t even know his name."

“Ask him then.”

“Or you could tell me his name.”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“Doesn’t it says on the computer when he pays or something?”

“Hyuck, no, it doesn’t work like— he pays with cash, anyways.”

And just like that, his chance to know Cutie’s name was gone. But it was fine, really. He still could watch him from afar… it sounded weird, but yeah. The sad life of a Ryan from Kakao’s.

It wasn’t like he never spoke to Cutie, actually. Well, he didn’t, but Cutie always found Donghyuck even when he was hiding between shelves and plushies, and then Donghyuck’s nightmare started: Cutie smiled at him, waved and chirped “oh, hello, mr. Ryan!” and Hyuck, because apparently that costume made him weak and somehow shy, only could stutter: “hey, how a-are you?” and it was so embarrassing, but Cutie only giggled and said something like “I’m fine!” and from there it was easy to lost the track of the conversation because in that store there was always someone who wanted Ryan’s attention, so a parent or a kid appeared to ask for a picture or whatever and just like that, he was saved and out of Cutie’s endearing smile range.

Until it was Cutie who asked for the picture. Oh, it was such a nice day, all bright and sunny. Donghyuck was dancing around the store with his costume, all the same deal of always, lifting little kids, posing for pictures, laughing at the parent’s antics trying to control their excited children, and then, a mom and his boy were going to Jeno to pay and he was ready for the next kid… said kid had her hand held by Cutie, who smiled beautifully.

The girl was so cute, with little boots for her tiny feet, some cute jeans and a red shirt with a heart printed on it, she had her hair in a ponytail and her eyes were shining while looking at him in that suit. And if that wasn’t enough, Cutie was as pretty as ever. Donghyuck could feel his heart melting.

“Mr. Ryan Teddy Bear, can I take a picture with you, please?” the girl asked, and she said it with such a hopeful tone Donghyuck couldn’t tell her he was, in fact, dressed as a lion and not a bear.

“Of course!” he accepted right away, lifting the girl and then the both of them were posing and she was smiling for Cutie, who was smiling behind the phone and also Hyuck was smiling even if his face wasn’t showed.

“Okay! You two look so good in the picture.” Cutie declared, and Donghyuck put the girl back on her feet.

“Do I look like a princess?” she asked, giggling.

“I’m sure you look like the prettiest princess ever.” Donghyuck answered, making the girl laugh a bit more.

“Thank you. She was so excited when I told her there was a real teddy bear in a store.” oh so now Hyuck had to respond. Yeah, he was going to have a short actual conversation with Cutie, all fine, all good. He could do that. For God’s sake, he wasn’t going to panic over a beautiful boy smiling at his direction.

But then again, Donghyuck was wearing a silly costume.

“Yeah, the kids like to come only to meet me, it makes the parents sigh.” Good. Smoth. Calm. Keep it cool, Donghyuck.

“Well, she’s my niece, maybe that’s why I’m not sighing.” Cutie was joking now.

“That and the fact that she’s calm and cute.”

“That too,” he nodded, gifting him one last smile. “Well, Mr. Ryan Teddy Bear, we have to go shopping, so see you around?”

“Sure, I’m here from monday to friday all evening.”

It was awkward from Donghyuck’s point of view, but it wasn’t a disaster, and Jeno was smiling at him from the counter, so maybe not everything was lost.

As he told Cutie, he only worked on weekdays, the saturdays the shop was open but only in the morning, so Hyuck and his suit weren’t needed. He hadn’t school so he slept until late and was pretty much happy inside his house all day, and that day should have been the same, except for the fact that Jeno had to go out of the city as an emergency replacement of someone in his volleyball team or something Hyuck didn’t understand but in short, Jeno had a shift in the store that day, he couldn’t go but the store was short in staff, so Jeno told Hyuck to cover him, and he was going to say no but he knew the volleyball team was important to his friend and he wasn’t going to do anything anyways. Besides, Jeno told him he could keep the money of that day, which wasn’t much, but it was still money.

So there he was, bored out of his mind because apparently no one wanted to buy Ryan themed products on a saturday morning. Except for Cutie, who just entered the store. He smiled at Donghyuck and disappeared between shelves before he could say anything. It wasn’t like he was planning to, anyway.

He was nervous, like everybody would when they were alone with their very gay crush. And Cutie was pretty, but that was so obvious it wasn’t a reason of Hyuck’s nervousness anymore.

All good and calm. Yeah. Under control.

Eventually, Cutie approached the counter and put his things there. Lip balm, shampoo, some pencils and one eraser. Hyuck passed the things through the scanner, making the typical and boring usual conversation between a cashier and a client. Some “Found everything you were looking for?” here and some “yeah this shampoo it’s actually pretty good” there.

When Cutie handed the cash, he gave Hyuck a wide smile.

“So not only your voice is pretty, your face also is.” he commented, casual. Donhyuck looked at him with big open eyes, not expecting that.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, Mr. Ryan Teddy Bear.” Cutie laughed, receiving the bag with his purchase in it. “Or, should I say, Donghyuck.” he corrected himself, reading Hyuck’s name on his identification tag. “Isn’t Jeno the one on the counter, though? Why aren’t you wearing your costume?”

“Oh, um. Well. Jeno couldn’t come to his shift so I’m covering him, I’m not supposed to work today, because today only a cashier works, and I’m not a cashier, so.”

He was half hallucinating because what the hell, did Cutie recognised him only for his voice? For real? And half flustered because Cutie said he was pretty. And, yeah, he knew that, but like, if someone pretty tells you you’re pretty, you just short circuit, even more if said pretty person is your crush.

“Ah, I see. Well, it was good seeing your face, Donhyuck.” he winked at him. “I hope to see it more often.”

“Ha ha. Yeah. I don’t think so, you know, my job is to have my face covered and all that.”

Cutie pouted, booing.

“That’s a shame. With a face as pretty as yours, I would be showing it everywhere.”

Yeah, well, whatever, he might as well put on his best enchanting smirk and mess around a little with a cute boy.

“Says you, the prettiest person ever.” he inclined over the desk, smiling slyly. Cutie seemed taken aback by Donghyuck’s sudden burst of confidence, but he didn’t seem to dislike it.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Very much, yeah.”

And that made Cutie laugh, which made Hyuck laugh as well because he was a whipped man.

"Hm. What to do about that. Oh, I know. How about a date? Two pretty boys on a date.”

“I could actually say yes if I knew your name.”

“Jaemin. I’m Jaemin.”

“Okay, then, Jaemin, I’d like to go on that date.”

And just like, after some dates, Jaemin went from the crush status to the boyfriend status.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenosglow)


End file.
